Budding Relationships
by Goldie
Summary: Rated R for future chapters. This contains FF so if its not for you dont read it. CatherineSara
1. Eddies Hand

Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own any part of this show or its characters. They belong to CBS and all the producers and writers of the show.

Sara was breathing heavily, lying in bed reading one of her many smutty novels. She was rudely disrupted when she heard someone pounding on her front door.

'Who the hell is that? I was just getting to the best part.'

The story was about a woman who was in love with her coworker. It hit kind of close to home for Sara, she knew that nothing could come of her feelings. Catherine was married and had a little girl.

"Hold your horses" now very sexually frustrated Sara walked to the door "Catherine? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Sorry I don't want to bother you but Eddie went crazy and I left, this time for good. I just need a place to stay until I figure out what to do. I would have gone to one of the boys but you are the only one who knows about Eddie."

"God Cath, I'm so sorry. Its fine, you can stay as long as you need. Where's Lindsey?"

"She fell asleep in the car. Truth is I've been driving around for two hours. Mostly just to make sure Eddie didn't follow me."

"Go get her; I'll make sure the spare room is cleared out."

"Thanks Sara." without a second glance Catherine leaned in and kissed Sara.

Sara walked down the hall to the spare room. All she had to do was take all her files off the bed. This was not as easy as she hoped it would be. Catherine had just kissed her all she could do was think 'what did she do that for?, does she know how I feel about her?, does she feel the same way?' she finally came to the conclusion 'she's tired and needs a friend that's all, god Sara why do you let yourself think like that?'

A few minutes later Catherine walked in with Lindsey snug in her arms. She put her little girl on the bed; both women stood and watched her sleep. When they felt that she would not wake up and was safe in her own little dream land, they walked to the living room.

"Sara, thank you so much for everything. Ill be fine her on the couch. I know you have work tomorrow, go get some sleep."

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she stood, almost doing what Catherine had told her to do; she turned and wrapped Catherine in the biggest hug she could ever give. When Catherine felt Sara's arms wrap around her she felt so much love, when she looked into her brown eyes she saw so much love, she fell back on the couch and began to cry. Sara just held her tighter until her breathing evened out.

Sara realized Catherine had fallen asleep and didn't want to disturb her. She shifted underneath her until they were laying comfortably on the couch, well as comfortable as you could get with two people on one couch.

Lindsey woke up not really knowing where she was, but she felt safe so she was sure she was close to her mom. She got out of bed and walked down the hall, on the couch was Sara, her mom wrapped safely in her arms.

She walked over to the couch and gently rubbed her moms arm. "Mom I'm hungry….wake up mom…."

Catherine slowly opened her eyes and saw Sara's beautiful face just under her own. She leaned down and kissed her awake.

Lindsey cleared her throat.

"Sorry baby, just a sec. Hey Sara, do you have any food that Lindsey can eat?"

"Yes, but I would really like to take you both out for…..what time is it?….lunch. I know this little place just down the street."

I know it was short but if you want more just tell me and I can add another chapter.


	2. The Carnival

Disclaimer: CSI in all of it's glory belongs to CBS, as well as all the producers and writers. I do not own or profit in any way from my ides. The characters are not mine.

Spoilers: Justice is served. Season one.

Authors note: sorry that it took so long to write a second chapter. I had a case of writers block then things happened that cleared the problem up. I hope you enjoy. The writting in bold is actual script from the episode.

###################

"Come on mom, I wanna go to the carnival. It only comes once a year and you didn't take me last time. Pleeeaaasssseee!"

"We'll see baby. Sara and I have to go to work. You can stay with Maddi tonight. We will talk about this later, I promise."

####################**"Catherine. What are you doing?"**

**"The carnival case. I'm taking it."**

**"The carnival case?"**

**"A six--year-old girl died on a ride at the carnival over on Washington. The paperwork's on your desk."**

**"Did you straighten up my office while you were in there?"**

**"You think I overstepped? These people come to town, they commit crimes and they leave. I just want to get there before the carnival moves on."**

**"Okay. Take Sara with you."**

**"She's meeting me there."**

####################

**"She looks scared. No six-year-old should have to go through that."**

**"You okay?"**"Sara, you heard Lindsey at lunch. How can I bring her here now? A little girl died here tonight because these people are incompetent. This is the safest ride Sara, and a little girl died."

"Okay. Hey, if you need someone to talk to I'm here, I'll always be here."

"Thanks babe."

####################

"So, who do you think did it?"

"Pickens is looking pretty good in my books right now. What am I going to tell Lindsey? Now that she has a real family she wants to go."

Sara blushed at the comment and turned a deep shade of red.

"Wow. It's been two months and already I'm family. I'm flattered."

"You've always been family Sara. Look this guy is sick. He's a convicted sex offender hanging around the only ride in the park that goes into the dark. He did this Sara; I can feel it in my bones."

Catherine turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Hey. We aren't going to lunch are we?"

Sara ran after Catherine and caught her on her way out the front door.

"I'm sorry Sara. I just don't have the stomach right now to eat anything. I just want to give this little girl a little justice. It's the least she deserves."

####################

"Mrs. Dantini. We have a warrant for the clothes you were wearing yesterday."

When everything was laid out Sara turned to Catherine and in hushed tones she told her that there was absolutely no way that anybody other than the mother could have done this crime.

"It all comes down to the socks and the shoes."

"Brass. Arrest this woman for the murder of Sandy Dantini."

Brass walked up to the woman and cuffed her.

"Just a second. **What did you actually think? That you and your boyfriend would run off like newlyweds? No kid, no cares?"**

Catherine was on the brink of tears, she couldn't imagine how a mother could do this to her child.

"Hey you wanna go get something to eat? Walk it off."

"No, I just want to go home, go to bed, and be taken advantage of. I now it kind of sounds morbid, but I really need some stress relief."

"Let's go."


	3. Stress Free

Disclaimer: See chapter one and two.

####################

Sara led Catherine to the bedroom. To someone looking in from the outside, it would almost seem awkward between the two.

Sara looked into Catherine's cried out eyes. She leaned in and kissed away the stray tears that fell down her beautiful face.

Catherine sighed.

Sara's hands worked their way down to the hem of Catherine's shirt. At the bottom she began to slowly push the fabric over her head.

She continued to stare into her eyes as she undid the button on her pants. She placed her hands on either hip and slid her body down with the pants.

Catherine's head fell forwards as she watched her lovers every move.

Sara kissed her way back up Catherine's leg to her inner thigh. Every once in a while her tongue would tart out and taste the flesh that was Catherine's inner leg. Her teeth would nibble at the wet flesh and cause small, inaudible sounds to fall from Catherine's mouth.

When she reached her center Sara pushed aside the thin fabric of her lace thong and inserted a finger. She pulled it out and placed it on Catherine's lips. Catherine took it willingly into her mouth and sucked it dry.

Sara coiled her fingers around the fabric and pulled the thong down Catherine's long legs. She then stood up and discarded Catherine of her bra.

Catherine was already starting to fell the days stresses slipping away.

Tonight was for Catherine, Sara knew that something had deeply affected her about the whole case. It affected her as well but on a different level, being as she had yet to give birth to a human being.

Sara removed her top as well as her own bra. She laid Catherine on the bed and kissed both of her eye lids, then her lips.

When Sara kissed the crease under Catherine's left breast, Catherine arched her back in anticipation for more. Sara nipped and sucked Catherine's nipples while she slowly inserted three fingers into her lover. She began curling and uncurling her fingers, bringing Catherine so close to the edge, then she would stop and start her ministrations over again, leaving Catherine hot and out of breath.

Sara decided that it was time to give her what she wanted. She continued a trail of kisses down her body, as soon as her lips made contact with the sensitive flesh, she grinned at the quick intake of breath that she heard come from deep within Catherine.

Sara cleaned up all the moisture before she let her tongue dip into Catherine's core, all the while placing small amounts of pressure on her clit. Catherine was soon shaking violently. All the days events slipped from her mind.

Sara stood up and took the rest of her clothes off before getting into bed with the most beautiful woman in the world.

###################

I have some ideas for another chapter. If you think that there should be another chapter please review. I love to hear from all of you. It means a lot thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. The Wild Outdoors

Disclaimer: in previous chapters.

I was having troubles writing this chapter so if it sucks, oh well. Blue Rock really does exist in Calgary and this is kind of based an what happened when I went camping this weekend. I hope you like.

##########

"Lindsey we have to leave now or it's gonna be midnight before we get there!"

After the whole carnival incident, Sara thought it would be good to take some time off work. She had some family up in Canada, and thought now would be a good a time as any to introduce them to her lover and her daughter.

They had arrived in Calgary the day before, and were now rushing out the door to spend the weekend camping.

"I'm coming mom! I just had to grab my sunglasses. Let's go!"

Lindsey couldn't wait, she had never been outside of Vegas, let alone gone camping.

##########

Two hours later they were driving through Blue Rock. Sara and Catherine set up the trailer, while Lindsey sat at the fire getting to know her three younger cousins, Riley-10, Korbin-8, and Ember-6. Madison-15, had been watching Lindsey in Vegas, as a gift to her aunt Sara.

By the time everything was unpacked and put away it was dark out.

"Time for bed Lind's, you can play with your cousins tomorrow."

"Coming Sara! Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

##########

Lindsey curled up in the bed across from her mom and Sara. As she looked across the trailer, she smiled. Sara was lying on the bed facing her, her mom was pressed against Sara's back holding her close.

Her last images before she fell asleep were of peace and love.

##########

The next afternoon the whole gang went on a 2km hike through the mountains. Lindsey brought her camera and immediately started snapping pictures of all the bugs she could find.

"Mom, Sara, you gotta see this!"

When they reached the excited girl, the saw the ugliest, strangest spider. It was thorny and appeared to have two heads. They carefully put it in a specimen jar, so they could take it back to their Grissom as a gift.

The only thing said between the two hysterical women was "Grissom"

###########

That night it was the adult's night to sit and talk. They put the kids to bed and pulled out the good drinks. Sara was really nervous about tonight. It was the night she planned to tell her family about her and Catherine.

They sat around the campfire drinking and laughing for about and hour when Sara's older sister, the one with all the kids, began to ask serious questions.

"So, Catherine, I have a question, how did you get our Sara to open up to you? I mean we are her family and we hardly know anything about her. You are the first friend of hers that we have had the opportunity to meet with."

"Actually, we weren't really friends at first, we just never got along. I felt like I was being replaced when Gil brought her to us. After working a few cases with her I started opening up. I told her about my ex-husband and all about my past. Then one night my ex went crazy and I left. I knew that I could trust her so I went to her place. We've been together ever since. I know it was hard for her to let anyone in but that's why I love her so much. She's always been there for Lindsey and I."

Sara leaned over and kissed her lover deep and passionately.

'So much for being subtle about our feelings. God I love this woman.'

Sara still felt the presence of her family but she didn't care.

"I love you Catherine. I Was gonna wait till we were alone, but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we can't get married or anything and I don't really want to, I just want to be with you forever."

"I love you to babe. I promise you, we will be together forever"

Sara's younger sister had always teased her about liking women so she wasn't too surprised at her sister's behavior. "So Sara's, how long have you known that you loved her. Last time you came home you were seeing that guy…..Hank? Don't get me wrong Catherine is good for you but…..wow……"

The first time I saw Catherine I fell in love with her. When I found out about her past I just wanted to get to know her better. I just love her and I don't really know how to explain it. Hank was just a way to make Cath jealous I think. I never even slept with him."

"I always thought that you wanted to have like six kids?"

"I still do. I always said that I wanted to adopt, as soon as we discuss it further ill let you know about kids."

"Okay. I think that's enough excitement for tonight. We can talk about this later or just move on, whatever. Lets just go to bed I'm really tired. Night guys."

##########

The next afternoon was blazing hot. Everyone got on their bathing suits and headed down to the lake.

The water was cold but it felt nice against their sweat soaked bodies. They stayed until it started to get a little cool outside, then they headed back to camp.

Catherine grabbed Lindsey's camera.

"I just want to go take o few nature shots with Sara okay. I'll put it away when we get back. You should be in bed by then okay. I love you baby."

"Okay mommy. I love you too."

Sara led Catherine to a nice little cave. Once there Sara came up with the idea to take some sexy, posed photos.

Sara climbed into the cave and began to strip. Once in her bikini, she posed. Catherine laughed and took the shot.

As the time passed they walked hand in hand along the rocks. They found the perfect spot to take more pictures. Catherine got down in the icy water to pose.

As the water rushed over her cool skin, she began to pant. Because of the cold temperature of the water hitting her body she came. Her scream echoed trough the mountains. As her body relaxed he stood up.

Sara watched as Catherine suddenly climaxed. She snapped her shot. She couldn't believe how wet she was, she found the whole situation to be extremely erotic.

They found their way back to the cave. Catherine piled their clothes on the ground to make a kind of bed. She gently laid Sara on top of the pile.

"Are you HOT?"

"Are you kidding? I'm fucking freezing!"

"Exactly"

Sara was confused for a split second, until she felt Catherine's tongue probing at her clit. Sara involuntarily arched her back toward Catherine.

"Oh…….God……now this…….was a good……….idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Sara came Catherine slowly pulled her tongue out and licked up all of her juices.

"I just wanted you to feel as good as I did in the water babe."

"Trust me Cath, I've never felt better."

They made their way back to the campground, when there they curled up in bed. They had a long few days ahead of them. They would be packing up tomorrow and heading back to Vegas.

Just before sleep found them they shared one last private moment on their vacation.

"Thank you Sara."

"For what? "

"For everything you've done for me and Lindsey. I really do want to be with you, always."

They kissed long and hard until they both fell asleep. The memories of their trip plastered in their minds.

THE END.

##########

Well, that's it for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
